


Chills & Thrills

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [42]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Russian Mythology, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: After getting pranked by Yuri for weeks, Mila decides to get a little revenge around Halloween. He hasn't heard yet about the legend of the eretica: a woman who sold her soul to the devil and visits in the form of an old, vampiric woman in rags.





	Chills & Thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/gifts).



> IT'S ANOTHER SPOOPTACULAR YOI WEDNESDAY, GUYS! I had a lot of fun with this one, and I know my pal Amanda loves the friendship of Yuri and Mila so much and needs some encouragement latey, so they're getting the dedication! I found this prompt " **[Yuri, Mila, Others + Pranking Yuri, Any rating](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/156597120301/yuri-mila-others-pranking-yuri-any-rating)** " on the **YOI Kink Meme** and it seemed perfect for something Halloweeny! And also this is for **YOI Rare Pair Monthly** under [October/November](https://yoirarepairmonthly.tumblr.com/post/165025309784/october-november-prompts) prompt " **Fall (and all things associated with it)** " which I'm so happy to contribute something! Any thoughts/comments appreciated!
> 
> My two Halloweeny playlists for sharing and listening: **[halloween spooky time](https://playmoss.com/en/valcreative/playlist/halloween-spooky-time)** (traditionally Halloween and more popular songs) and **[boils and ghouls](https://playmoss.com/en/valcreative/playlist/boils-and-ghouls)** (the creepier and unsettling supernatural and horror-themed songs)

 

*

Mila loves a successful prank now and again, but being the _target_? For a whole week?

She's… Done™.

"The little _twerp_ woke me up from my nap with an air horn!" Mila shouts, pinning up her red hair with sparkly, rainbow-shaped barrettes. Her girlfriend makes an understanding, offhanded noise through the phone's wifi connection, examining her newly painted toe-nails. "Yuri's been doing that fake-sneezing trick with me and Georgi too, with a handful of water—it was _disgusting_ , Sara!"

Sara wiggles her big toe, capping her nail-brush. Unlike Mila angrily pacing her hotel room, she's the picture of relaxation and leisure, stretched out on her duvet. Sara didn't even bother with clothes for face-time, with the exception for the hot pink, lace-trimmed push up bra and her yoga pants.

"Wasn't he the one who lit your hairspray on fire with Mickey's lighter?" Sara asks, frowning contemplatively at nothing particular. "The fire department ended up on our street…"

Mila nods aggressively, flopping onto the mattress-topper. She's not exactly dressed either, wearing an aqua green spaghetti-tank and white boy-shorts. It's hard to concentrate on anything else while ranting.

"He's being a pain in my _ass_. I wish I could just…"

"Get him back," Sara tells her furtively, glancing at the camera.

Mila scrunches up her face, teething on her lower lip. "It's not gonna be easy."

"I know, but… Do you know any scary stories?"

*

Just the end of October, the golden autumn begins.

The sunlight turns crisp and bronze towards the afternoon. Mila enjoys the sensation of a warm, fragrant breeze as she hangs around outside the skating club. She's heard her father refer to this time of year as " _a peasant woman's summer_ ".

Before long, it'll be damp and dark and cold, just like every Russian winter. Georgi nods to her, picking up his duffle bag as Yuri storms out of the building, apparently yelling out the rest of his argument.

"What a _geezer_ …" Yuri mutters, shoving a black, studded beanie over his ears.

Mila chuckles, beaming. "You shouldn't fight with Yakov so much."

"Whatever. What's it to _you_ , baba?"

She hums, slinging an arm comfortably around Yuri's neck as he glares outright. "You never know, you never know… I'd be careful though. He might sic the eretica on you."

Yuri pulls away, but not getting far as a smiling, cheerful Mila wraps her hands around his shoulders.

"… The fuck is a _eretica_?"

"I heard about it from my Nana," Georgi says, shooting them an apprehensive look and waiting for their attention. "A woman once sold her soul to the devil and came back as a hag. She craved blood from that moment on and would hide deep, deep in the woods or tunnels to lure unsuspecting travelers."

A scowl crosses Yuri's expression.

"Sounds like horseshit," he mutters.

"If you practiced witchcraft or died without being baptized, you would turn into the eretica too," Georgi explains solemnly. Mila smirks as he exaggerates a tremor. "If you weren't careful at night, she would come for you. She sleeps in the graves of blasphemers, and she prefers the blood of virgins."

Yuri's cheeks go bright, fuming red, as Mila laughs in his ear. "Oh thank _god_ , I'm safe," she proclaims.

"Fucking idiots," Yuri grumbles, taking off with his animal-print gym bag.

"Yuri, wait up!" Mila calls out, jogging after him. "Yuri, _come on_! It's getting dark out—you're not gonna make me walk home alone, are you?" That seems to do it. She meets him standing impatiently by one of the streetlamps near a road and the set of abandoned tunnels, saying nothing to her.

But it's clear he's irritated.

Truth be told, she _hates_ walking through the main tunnel. It's the way towards the bridge and apartments on the other side of the river. No available source of light, but plenty of spiderwebs and creepy graffiti, and the ground is either squishy or ice. No middle ground.

Yuri scoffs, wading through the mud.

"Was that _really_ your way to scare me—?"

"Hold on," Mila says, looking ahead and throwing out her arm to block Yuri from going forward.

At the end of the tunnel, illuminated in moonlight, there's a woman with grey, stringy hair. It's difficult to tell what she's wearing, but Mila doesn't like how she stands in their way.

"Hello?"

Yuri doesn't seem at all fazed, rolling his eyes. "You know that _hag_?"

"Hello, ma'am?" Mila calls out again, glancing baffled at Yuri. "Is she okay? Can you see her?" When he doesn't respond, she takes a tentative step forward. There's a good amount of distance between the end of the tunnel and them, and just as Mila walks forward, the woman vanishes into the tunnel's darkness.

"Are you _stupid_ —don't go over there!" Yuri shouts, grabbing his mobile phone for additional light. "She's probably drunk or fucked up! You wanna get killed?"

Mila snorts, blocking her eyes when he points the only light-source at her.

"Aww, Yuri, are you worried about…" Cold hands grasp around her. A howling shriek, from neither her or Yuri. Blood wells down the side of Mila's neck, as teeth— _fangs_ —sink against her flesh.

Mila's lips part.

"me…"

Whatever it is shrieks again, gurgling on Mila's blood and tosses her aside.

" _Mila_!" Yuri bellows out, sprinting towards her and nearly dropping his mobile. By the time he's there, the creature once again vanishes. "What… what the _hell_ are you doing…" He clasps onto Mila's head, lifting it up, his voice shaky. "Mila, wake up. Wake up!"

She cracks her eyes open, breathing heavily.

"Yuri… where did it go…"

He shakes his head. "I don't know… we need to get out of here! Right now!" Yuri tries to help her upright, and cradles her against his front as she holds weakly onto her bleeding throat.

" _Stay_ …" Mila breathes, almost whimpering. " _Stay with me, Yuri_." While he's distracted, looking about with the mobile-light, she sneaks on the toy pair of fangs, rubbing them with the fake blood. Yuri stares down at her, suddenly horrified as Mila grins and shrieks up at him.

"Stay _FOREVER_ …!"

He jerks away, on hands and knees until Mila tackles him down, laughing manically and hugging him around his waist. "Get OFF ME—GET THE _FUCK_ AWAY FROM ME—!"

"Yuri! Yuri, calm down!" she yells, bursting out giggling when Yuri's body freezes up. "It's okay!"

The "eretica" reappears, holding a high-powered flashlight and covered in copious amounts of fake blood, also laughing down on them. "You should have seen your face, Yuri!" Their rinkmate Emilia claps her hands, as if deeply proud of her accomplishment. "Oh my goodness, I wish I had recorded it!"

Yuri stares at Mila, and then Emilia, and back at Mila, gaping.

"It was a fucking _PRANK_!?"

"Hey, you've been an asshole for like _weeks_ , so guess what—you got what was coming to you," Mila says, having a hard time sounding stern between the giggling fits.

Without saying a syllable, Yuri takes off running.

Emilia wrinkles her nose, examining her sticky, ruined costume and then Yuri's retreating back painted in moonlight. "Not that I regret it, but did we take it too far?" she asks, cocking her head.

She doesn't regret it either, but Mila doesn't have any idea.

*

At the end of practice, she dangles over Yuri's shoulder and his left side, pressing their cheeks together.

"Still not talking to me?" Mila declares, hiding her concern through a sunny, wide grin.

Yuri has been nothing but obedient with Yakov's instructions, as well as everyone else's. The whole day. Tension grows. Georgi has tried to ask her what happened, since he's played a part, but Mila dismisses him. If he's gonna be mad at anyone, it's gonna be _her_. She's sure of it.

He doesn't shoulder her off, but begrudgingly turns in Mila's direction as she lets go.

"It was good… the prank. You did better than me." Mila's heart skips a beat. _Holy shit_. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll _bury you_ ," he says ominously, Yuri's eyebrows furrowing.

She doesn't doubt it.

*

 


End file.
